Don't Forget
by xxHarleyQuinn18xx
Summary: Allyson wakes up alone in a mysterious elevator with no memories. The only thing she remembers is her name. The box arrives at it's destination in the middle of a gigantic maze in a place called the Glade. Allyson has only one thing on her mind and that is to find a way out. To do that she must become a Runner.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Glade Greenie

I awoke to the sound of loud gears grinding. I opened my eyes but there was nothing but total darkness around me. Panicking, I quickly sat up and felt around in the darkness. I could feel something solid, smooth and cold behind me like a metal wall. I stood up carefully feeling my way up the wall. I couldn't reach the top so I slid my hands along the side feeling for an opening but all I found was a corner. I felt my way around the walls but still there were no cracks that would indicate any sort of doorway.

The room jerked and I fell backwards into one of the walls bumping my head. It hurt. I slowly rubbed my throbbing head feeling for blood but luckily there was none so I decided to feel around some more on the ground desperate to find an escape route. Well there were no openings in the ground.

I guessed that the box or more accurately elevator must open at the top but there was nothing I could use to climb up and check.

I had no idea why I was in this 'Prison' or whatever the box was. I tried to think back to how I had gotten myself into this mess but there was nothing. Actually I couldn't remember anything. It was as if my mind had been completely wiped. Sure I could remember how metal felt. I knew what an elevator was and I even knew that being locked in some sort of box wasn't right but I couldn't remember anything in my life before waking up.

I think as hard as I can try my best to remember something, anything, but all I see are flashes of images and everything is blurred. Nothing sticks, nothing except one word, a name.

_Allyson._

I assume since it's the only thing I can actually remember that it must be mine.

After what feels like hours the box suddenly stops. Then the box opens and I'm blinded by the bright light coming from above me. I quickly raise my hand to shield my eyes.

I can hear people above me but when I move my hand and look up all I can see is a shadow due to light behind whoever it is. The person gasps.

"It's..." the voice pauses "It's a girl."

_What were they expecting? An elephant _I thought wishing someone would just hurry up and help me out of this thing.

No one helps me out instead they begin to shout excitement and disbelief in the voices.

"Yea right."

"Is she hot?""

"Why would they send us a girl?"

"Good joke."

"I call dibs."

"No I do."

"Will someone please help me get out?" I shout up hoping someone will listen to my plea.

My voice was stronger than I had expected considering I hadn't spoke in... Well I couldn't remember when I last said anything but still it had been a while.

"Everyone shut your shuck mouths!" An angry sounding voice shouted as a rope was thrown into the box.

There was a loop tied into the end so I placed my foot in it and held on tight. Someone began pulling me up. As I neared the top I reached my hand out to grab the edge of the box so I could pull myself out but before my hand connected someone grabbed hold of it and helped me out.

When I had firmly planted my feet on the ground I spun around taking in my surroundings. I was in a field there were plenty of trees and some buildings. Like a small village. Everything was encased by four gigantic walls. There were openings on each of them. I was going to have to check those out they looked like my best chance of escaping from here. Wherever _here_ was.

I then turned my attention to the people surrounding me. Or should I say boys surrounding me. There were around twenty of them. I slowly examined each of them double checking, making sure I hadn't overlooked the girls.

"Where are all the girls?" I asked.

"You are the only one that has come up." One of them answered me "So far anyway."

He was big and intimidating looking.

"What's going on?" My curiosity kicked in. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the glade greenie. Can't tell you everything right now but you'll learn in time." Another boy stepped forward. "I'm Nick, leader of the glade."

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked the boy who claimed to be in charge.

"We all woke up here same as you remembering nothing' but our names." He answered. "And speaking of names what's yours?"

"Uh... Allyson. I think it's Allyson" I answered a little unsure.

Nick turned around and began addressing the other boys. He called a 'gathering' whatever that was for the 'keepers'. I assume this meant that he and the other leaders were having a meeting. Probably about me.

He instructed a boy named Newt to give me the tour and make sure the shanks (yet another word I didn't understand) stayed away from me.

Newt introduced himself then began showing me around the glade. He explained each job and told me that starting in the morning I would work my way through each of them on a trial basis before the keepers decided which one I was best suited to.

"What job do you do?" I asked curiously.

"Third in command, that and I take care of the greenies." He answered with a smirk.

"What's a greenie?" I asked for the first time about one of the weird words they used.

He laughed. "It means newbie or newest newbie really."

"So, me then?" I guessed.

"That's right greenie." He smiled at me.

"What about the other words?" I wondered.

"You'll pick up on the slang eventually." He informed me. "You done with all the questions? Cause' I can't give you any more answers"

"No" I answered honestly. "I still don't know anything."

"None of us really do." Was his reply.

We finished up the tour at the kitchens where I met Frypan the cook and we got something to eat. I hadn't realised just how hungry I had been until I took my first bite. It was the best food I could remember eating. Well the only food I remembered eating but still it was good.

There were a few boys gathered round staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. Thinking about it I realised that none of them had seen a girl for a long time not that they would remember ever seeing a girl. I didn't know exactly how long they had been there for so out of curiosity I asked Newt.

"How long has everyone been here?" I said turning my head to look at him.

"Between a year and a half and a month." He told me. "There was a small group to start off then every month from then on they sent up someone new."

"What about you?" I wondered "How long have you been here?"

"I was one of the original group." He answered.

I hadn't even been in the glade for a day and already I was desperate to leave. _How had these boys survived for so long without going crazy? _I couldn't imagine staying here for that long.

We finished our meal in silence before someone came up to us requesting the we join the keepers. It was the intimidating boy who had spoke earlier when I arrived.

I followed him and Newt to the meeting. I learned that the boy's name was Alby and that he was second in command. They led me to a room where the 'Keepers' were gathered.

They decided that I would be treated no different from the boys with only one exception. I was to be given my own room which was usually only a privilege given to keepers. I was glad that I would be getting my own space after all I did need privacy to change my clothes and I didn't want to be stared at all night while I tried to sleep.

I spent the rest of the day relaxing as I was told that it would be the most free time I would have because I would be expected to start working in the morning.

As it got later I made my way over to the kitchens to get something to eat but on my way something caught my attention. There were people running into the glade from the openings in the walls. I stood and watched as they all ran into one of the buildings. It was one I hadn't been shown on the tour.

Curiously I made my way over to one of the openings. I was about to take a couple of steps through when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back into the glade. I turned in annoyance and found it was Newt. I opened my mouth to snap at him but he spoke before I could.

"It's for your own good." He told me still not loosening his grip.

"I just want to look. Let me go" I tried to pull away but he only wrapped his arms around me and tightened his grip.

I hear a loud noise coming from the opening and looked away from Newt to see what was going on. The walls were moving closing the opening. I gasped in shock. If Newt hadn't grabbed me i could have been stuck out there or even crushed by the wall.

He let go of me.

"I should have said earlier but we have three rules here." He informed me. "One: Everyone does their part. Two: Never harm another glader and Three: Never go into the maze. Especially at night."

"But I just saw people coming from the... Wait did you say maze?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes maze and those people are the Runners. Runners and only Runners can enter the maze it's their job to find a way out." He told me.

"You didn't tell me about Runners earlier." I pointed out. "When do I try out for Runner?"

"You don't" he laughed. "Runners don't try out. They are selected by Minho the keeper of the Runners. It's not an easy job and we can't be sending greenies out into the maze it's far to dangerous."

"What if I want to be a Runner?" I asked. "I want to find a way out."

"Then you have to prove yourself to Minho and that won't happen any time soon" He told me. "But believe me. You don't want to be a runner. Now come get some dinner before bed. You're up early for the final piece of your tour."

"There's more to the tour?" I was curious. "What is it?"

"It's the reason you won't want to be a Runner." Was all he would tell me.

I knew I wouldn't get any more answers out of him so silently I walked with him to dinner.

Again I was stared at and I still didn't like it. _I mean seriously yes I'm a girl bloody get over it already!_ They were really annoying me now.

"Hey Newt, and Greenie." A boy I hadn't met before said eyeing me up. "I heard the greenie was a girl but thought the slintheads were confused or delusional."

"I prefer Allyson not greenie." I informed the newcomer snapping at him. "And whatever you have to say just say it cause' I'm sick of being gawked at. It's rude"

The boy stared at me in disbelief. "So's snapping at someone who just said hello."

Newt laughed at me.

"What's so funny shank?" I asked using a glader term for the first time.

He laughed some more "Really catching ob fast with the slag aren't you. Oh and that's a great first impression there greenie."

"Honestly I don't give a damn about bloody first impressions." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And I thought you were serious about wanting to be a runner." He laughed.

The newcomer raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's that got to do with anything" I retorted.

"I never introduced myself properly." The newcomer said a wicked smile on his face. "I'm Minho"

My mouth dropped open and I could feel the heat creeping up on my cheeks. Great I had snapped at the one person I really wanted to impress. "I-I am so sorry. I just. Everyone has been staring all day and I was just so sick of it" I tried to redeem myself.

Both Newt and Minho laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alby asked from behind us.

"Greenie here wants to be a Runner." Newt answered his friend.

"I seriously didn't mean to snap at you" I apologized again.

A smile crept up on Alby's face.

So they all thought it was funny.

"Well maybe you should get some sleep and start fresh in the morning" Alby suggested.

I yawned. It had been a long and confusing day.

"Um... where to I sleep?" I asked.

"Come on Greenie I'll show you" Newt offered.

I followed him to a small room. Inside there was only a sleeping bag and a candle. I watched as he lit the candle for me.

"What do I look like?" I asked him before he left.

I was curious as I had never seen my reflection before.

"Reddish brown hair, Green eyes like really green. Maybe about fifteen or sixteen years old it's hard to tell." He answered. "Not to ugly either."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

He just laughed.

"Get some sleep Greenie. I'm getting you up first thing." He said before walking out and leaving me alone.

I had nothing to change into and It was too cold to sleep in underwear -Not that I would knowing Newt was coining in to wake me- so I slipped into the sleeping bag fully clothed and slowly drifted off to slepp.


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm not a liar

**Chapter 2 – **

"Wake up Greenie." Newt whispered shaking me.

I had no idea why he whispered. If you're going to try and wake someone up at this time in the morning you do it right. If he wasn't even going to try then I wasn't going to waste the energy getting up.

What did I have to look forward to anyway? Working all day with a bunch of boys who couldn't keep their eyes off me? Nope that really doesn't sound appealing. I'd be better off staying in bed all day.

"Come on greenie. If you want to shower before We finish the tour you need to get p now." He tried again.

I could always shower later so I still didn't move.

"Or you can wait until the rest of these shanks get up." He continued. "I'm sure they'll be happy to share with you."

"Go away." I finally spoke.

"It's too bad you can't get up early cause runners are up at this time every morning." He said "Looks like you've got no chance of ever joining them greenie."

I finally got up. I wouldn't let him use that against me. I needed to be a runner.

"I'm up." I groaned "Oh, and my name is Allyson _not_ Greenie."

"Good that Greenie" He smirked "now hurry up if you want a shower."

I rolled my eyes at him. Was he ever going to stop calling me Greenie? I stood up and stretched my arms out in front of me.

"Lead the way." I waved my hand at him impatiently.

I followed him to the showers and was about to head in when I realised I had no fresh clothes.

"I have nothing to wear." I stated.

"There's stuff in there for you already." He told me. "Now hurry up. I'll wait here for you in case anyone decided to get up early."

I quickly darted in and washed as fast as I could. I knew he was standing guard but I didn't fully trust he could keep everyone out.

The clothes that had been set out for me didn't fit. When I got back to Newt he laughed at me.

"Just going to take a wild guess here but these weren't sent for me where they?" I asked.

"I borrowed them from Alby for you. He won't mind." He was still laughing.

"I suppose no one smaller could spear anything? Or did you just want to drown me in clothes?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"We need to finish the tour come on." He ignored my question.

I followed him outside to one of the walls. He brushed the vines to the side and motioned for me to take a look. All I could see was a small section inside the maze.

"Wow this _really_ puts me off becoming a Runner." I said sarcastically.

"Just slim it and watch." He told me.

I watched like he said and was about to say something when I saw some sort of huge slug like creature with Mechanical limbs full of weapons. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. I took a step backwards as it approached the window and let out a slight yep when it charged colliding against the window.

"What is that thing?" I managed to get out my voice shaking.

"That is a Griever." He answered. "Still want to be a Runner?"

"Why didn't you show me this during the tour?" I asked not answering him.

"Because they usually only come out at night." He informed me.

"So only when the doors close?" I assumed. "Runners go out during the day so it's not like I'd run into one if I became a Runner."

"I said _usually_ not only." He clarified.

I sucked in a breath. I still wanted to be a Runner but the idea of coming across a Griever terrified me.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"Sting you or kill you just depends." He answered.

"What happens when they sting you?" I wanted to know.

"Then you get the serum and go through the changing." He told me.

"The changing?" I wondered.

"Not something you want to experience." Was all he would say.

We headed back inside for breakfast. A lot of Gladers were awake and eating before heading out to work. Newt told me I would start of working in the Bloodhouse with the Slicers. It was the job I had been dreading the most.

After breakfast Newt introduced me to Winston, Keeper of the Slicers. He told me he would be back to check on me later and left me to the work.

Winston showed me what to do and helped guide me through the work but I had barely even started when I felt nauseous. I seriously hoped I wouldn't be stuck with this as my job.

It was close to lunch time and I was leaving to clean up when I tripped and landed right next to what appeared to be a pile of guts. That is what finally set me off. I couldn't stay there any longer. Quickly I got up and ran as fast as I could out into the fresh air just in time for me to bring up all of my breakfast.

Winston had followed me out. I was still heaving a little when I heard him telling someone to go get Newt to pick me up and sent someone else to fetch Sloppers to clean up the mess.

I took a seat on the ground away from where I had been sick. Winston said he had seen enough to make a decision on whither or not he wanted me to work for him permanently.

Well at least the worst part of the work was over and done with and I was sure he didn't want me back.

"You lasted longer than I expected." I heard Newt say taking a seat beside me.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever had to do." I stated still feeling a little ill.

"That you remember." He reminded me.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the most disgusting thing I have ever done." I said shuddering.

"You want some lunch?" he asked me.

"Don't feel like eating." I replied. "I'd like to go for a shower. Can you ask Alby if I can borrow some fresh clothes?" I asked.

"I'll meet you at the showers." He told me before leaving.

I made my way to the showers. I was glad that most people were having lunch as I was bad enough being stared at without being covered in animal blood. I waited for Newt to arrive so he could stand guard while I cleaned.

He showed up five minutes later with some clothes and I thanked him before going to wash.

Once I was done I pulled on the clothes. They fit a lot better than the ones I had been wearing but they were still a bit big.

"This would have been better this morning." I said as I emerged indicating the clothes.

"Bloodhouse is a messy place thought it would be better if you wore Alby's stuff didn't want mine to get all bloody." He smirked.

"He doesn't know you borrowed his clothes does he?" I questioned.

"You really do catch on fast." He laughed.

"I'm blaming you when he sees them you know." I told him seriously.

"Sure you will Greenie." He smiled.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away from him. I was tired so I headed to my room to get some sleep.

I didn't wake until diner time but I still wasn't feeling hungry so I took a walk out to the Deadheads hoping to get some quiet time to think. I sat down and leaned against a tree enjoying the quiet but I wasn't alone for long.

"You shouldn't be out here alone Greenie." I heard a voice I didn't recognise.

I turned to face whoever had followed me. It was a boy. He was tall with dark hair but it was dark and I couldn't make out any features in his face.

"I can handle myself." I answered hoping he would just leave.

"I've been thinking about you." He said still not leaving.

He was creeping me out.

"I don't care about your shuck fantasies." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I want to be along so get lost."

"It's not really fair that Newt's been keeping you all to himself." He ignored me. "I think it's time that you do what you were sent here for and let me have my turn."

Now he was scaring me. I shot to my feet quickly and backed away from the creep.

"Seriously back off." I growled at him.

He just smiled and lunged for me. I let out a scream while trying to run but threw his weight against me and I fell to the ground. He quickly covered my mouth but I bit down as hard as I could.

"You're going t regret that." He spat venomously before punching my eye.

I managed to move under him and bring up my knee. I only hurt him a little but it was enough that his grasp loosened and I managed to Slap him before rolling out from under him. I tried to get up and run screaming again hoping someone would hear me but he grabbed my ankle trying to pull me back. I lifted my other foot and kicked as hard as I could into his face. He let go and I got to my feet.

There was no way I could best him in a fight so I ran knowing it was my best hope. I could hear him getting up and running after me but he was bigger and slower than me.

Suddenly I ran into someone and fell over onto them. Thinking it was the creep I started hitting trying to get away.

"Calm down Greenie it's just me." I heard Newt's voice. "Why were you screaming what happened."

"Some creep followed me here he attacked me." I sobbed.

"Take her back. We'll find him." I heard Minho's Voice from behind Newt and I looked up to see him and Alby had been there.

I was still shaking as Newt helped me to my feet and led me back to the Glade. Some people had gathered around waiting to see what had happened.

Newt took me straight to my room and sat me down on the ground. The tears were falling freely now. I had been so terrified. He put a comforting arm around me.

"They'll find him." He reassured me.

I just nodded and buried my head into him. Glad I had gotten away from my attacker. I had been lucky to get away but what if someone else tried it and I wasn't so lucky. What if next time I didn't get away? The thoughts shuddered though me. I couldn't always have someone around to keep watch over me.

An hour later Nick joined us.

"Are you sure you were attacked?" He asked.

I just looked at him in disbelief.

"They looked but couldn't find anyone and everyone is accounted for here." He continued.

"I'm not making it up!" I snapped.

"Maybe you're just confused." He suggested.

"No, I'm not" I desperately tried to get him to believe me. "I kicked him in the face look for someone who's hurt and he was tall with dark hair"

"Do you know how many Gladers get hurt working?" He asked. "and plenty of them are tall with dark hair. You aren't giving me anything to go on."

"I swear I'm not lying." I sobbed.

Newt tightened his grip on me.

"She's not making this up!" he spoke up for me.

"Just because you have a thing for her doesn't mean she isn't making it up!" He snapped before storming out.

Seconds later Alby and Minho entered the room with confused looks on their faces.

"What just happened?" Alby asked.

"He doesn't believe me." I answered still upset.

"I definitely heard someone running away." Minho stated. "I told him I heard someone."

"Then he's protecting someone." Alby guessed.

"Or he thinks you have a thing for me." I huffed.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

"Apparently that's what it means if you believe my rubbish." I wiped away more tears. "What if the creep comes back? I don't think I will get away next time."

I was shaking with fear.

"You can come with me tonight." Newt said helping me up.

"Tomorrow night when I get back I can teach you to fight if you want." Minho offered.

"Thanks." I accepted gratefully before heading to Newt's room.

Alby and Minho walked with us before making their way to their own rooms.

I was surprised to see Newt had a mattress.

"Why don't I get a bed?" I asked.

"Because we haven't had a chance to bring one in yet." He said. "Let's get some sleep."

We lay down. I was still shaking scared that my attacker would come back.

"Don't worry. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He reassured me pulling me close to him.

It took a while but eventually I fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has Favorited and Followed you make me want to keep writing. This chapter is for you. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Keeper

**Chapter 3 – Keeper**

I was on my final day of job training and my attacker still hadn't been found. I had been looking everywhere but no luck. Nick had been right my description matched plenty of the boys in the glade.

I was glad he hadn't tried anything again, not that he would have had a chance thanks to my three new body guards, I was never left alone not even when I was working.

"Come on Greenie, time to meet Gally." Newt said after we finished our breakfast.

"When will I know which Keeper wants me?" I asked.

"We'll have a gathering after dinner." He didn't look to happy. "You won't be asked to join until we decide though and you're going to be alone while you wait."

"Oh." I mumbled nervously.

I was still scared to be alone. I didn't trust anyone except Newt, Minho and Alby. I was scared my attacker would take this as an opportunity.

"Just make sure you stay with a large group." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm still scared." I answered honestly.

"If anyone does anything forget all about rule two and just focus on what Minho has been teaching you." He told me.

I had been training with Minho and Newt all every night in secret. They were teaching me to defend myself. Soon they were going to show me how to use some of the weapons. I was getting good but I still wasn't fully confident in my abilities.

Newt introduced me to Gally.

"I already told Nick I didn't want the girl." He stated. "No offence Greenie, but I don't need you mucking up all our work."

I really didn't like this shank. Why did he assume, just because I was a girl that I was going to muck everything up.

I frowned at him.

"Too bad, Nick say's she's to try everything before you make a decision." Newt informed him crossing his arms.

"Hurry up then." Gally groaned sounding impatient.

I quickly got to work.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Gally said turning back to Newt who hadn't left.

"I need to assess her work for the gathering tonight." He replied.

"Yea you usually come back after lunch. What's so special about this one?" He questioned.

Newt didn't answer him. Ever since the attack he hadn't left me alone to work. I was grateful because he made me feel safer.

About a half hour before we stopped for lunch a boy came over to talk to Newt. He didn't look happy about what was being said. The boy left and he came over to where I was working with Gally.

"Nick wants to speak to Alby and I right now." He said not looking happy about it.

"So go then. You don't have to tell us." Gally rolled his eyes.

I didn't want to be left alone.

"But Minho is still in the maze." I stated scared.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Gally asked.

Newt put his hand on my shoulder.

"I have to go. You'll be alright." He turned to Gally. "Don't let her out of your sight. If anything happens to her while I'm away it's on you." He warned before leaving.

Gally raised his eyebrows at me.

"What's his problem? Can't you look after yourself?" He asked.

"I was attacked on my second night." I informed him looking down at my feet. "I barely got away."

"Don't worry Greenie you're safe with me." He said before starting on the work again.

Newt hadn't come back by lunch so I sat with Gally. I hoped I wasn't annoying him. He might have been rude when I met him but I had enjoyed working as a Builder and if I couldn't become a runner then I wouldn't mind being a Builder.

"This seat taken Greenie?" Asked a familiar voice from behind me.

I stiffened. I could never forget that voice. It was the one that haunted me every night. I was scared to turn around and face him so I slowly inched closer to Gally. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face. He saw the terror in my eyes and turned to face my attacker.

"She doesn't want to sit with you Slinthead. I suggest you leave before I make you." He spoke for me.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop tears from falling.

"No need to get snippy Gally. Just trying to introduce myself to the Greenie." The horrid voice said before I heard his footsteps retreating.

"That was him wasn't it?" Gally asked me.

I just nodded.

"Should have guessed that Slinthead would be the one to cause trouble." He shook his head. "I'll report him to Nick. He'll get banished."

"He doesn't believe me." I said.

"Why?" He questioned.

I just shrugged. I didn't know why Nick disliked me. I hadn't done anything to him.

We were almost done with work by the time Newt came back.

"Sorry, I didn't expect him to keep us so long." Newt apologised. "Hope this Shank looked after you."

"It was Jason." Gally said to him before I could say anything.

"What?" Newt looked confused.

"The one that attacked her. It was Jason." Gally clarified. "tried sitting with her at lunch. She was shaking when he spoke, admitted it was him after I sent him off."

"I'm going to kill him!" Newt growled in anger. "Thanks for looking out for her."

We left for dinner together. Gally sat with some of the other Builders I had met and I took my usual seat with Newt. It wasn't long before we were joined by Alby and Minho.

Newt told them what had happened.

"Bloody Slinthead has been waiting for us to leave her alone." He growled.

"She's going to be alone during the gathering." Alby reminded them. "Even Gally won't be able to stay with her."

"I'll get a couple of the Runners to wait with her." Minho said. "Not leaving you lone with that creep. At least you know what he looks like now though."

"I didn't see him. He was behind me." I told them. "I just heard his voice."

Alby pointed to a boy at the other side of the room. He was with a couple of others.

"That's Jason." He said.

I shivered. Now I had a face. I was going to avoid him at all costs. I memorised the boys he was talking to as well just as a precaution.

The boys left for the gathering and while I waited with two of the runners. They seemed nice but I wasn't in a chatty mood so they quickly gave up trying to get me to talk.

I hoped I would get a job I liked. Runner was obviously my first choice but Minho had already told me I was nowhere near ready for that. Builder was my next choice but I wouldn't mind being a Bricknick or a Med-Jack either. I thought they were the jobs I was best at.

I waited an hour before Newt came to fetch me.

"Please tell me I'm not a Slicer." Was the first thing I said. "Or a Slopper."

Newt laughed.

"You actually thought there was a chance Winston would want you?" He questioned. "And no you're not a Slopper."

I breathed out in relief not realising I had been holding my breath.

"So, who wanted me?" I wanted to know.

"You had four Keppers asking for you." He smiled.

"Really?" I didn't think that many would want me.

"I think Zart has a thing for you though since you were useless in the gardens." He said.

"I'm not a Track-Hoe right?" I crossed my fingers. Newt was right I was terrible. "I really can't work there."

"No, I get a say remember." He rolled his eyes.

"What am I?"

"You're about to find out." He told me pushing the door open.

Nick spoke for a while before telling my Keeper to stand and claim me. I crossed my fingers._ Please be something good_ I thought.

Gally stood up.

I was a Builder. I really hadn't expected that one he didn't even want me to try out. I shot him a huge genuine smile.

"Allyson, You will start work with the builders in the morning." Nick stated. "And that concludes the gathering."

We all filed out. I was still smiling.

"Thank you." I said to Gally as he left.

"You managed to surprise me today Greenie." He answered. "Don't make me regret fighting for you."

"He fought for me?" I asked Newt after Gally left.

"Like I said you had four Keepers wanting you." He smiled at me.

"So other than Builder and Track-Hoe, What were my options?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Bricknick and Med-Jack." Alby answered. "I voted Med-Jack. Didn't think you'd actually want to be a builder."

"Good thing my vote counts for more since I actually watch you working." Newt said.

"You didn't watch me much today." I replied.

"I saw enough to see you enjoyed it." Newt answered. "Plus Gally helped you. Thought you might feel safer if he was your Keeper."

"Thanks." I pulled him into a hug.

"You still wanting to train tonight?" Minho asked pulling my attention away from Newt.

"Definitely." I answered eagerly.

...

We were focusing on getting away from an attacker. I was doing well but I didn't think they wee pushing me hard enough.

"Newt isn't that much bigger than me." I stated after escaping Newt's hold yet again. "It won't work with someone bigger."

"It works better with someone bigger." Minho reassured me.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Go get Alby and prove it to her." Newt said rubbing his chest where I had hit him. "I could use a break."

"I'll be right back. Don't touch anything." Minho instructed before leaving.

I made my way over to the weapons.

"You chose one yet?" Newt asked coming up behind me.

"The spear seems to be a favourite." I shrugged. I didn't really like the spear but that's what I had seen most Runners using.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about the spear." He observed.

"I'll probably just use the knives. They look the easiest." I said picking one up.

"Nothing else catch you eye? 'Cause unless you're throwing them knives aren't much use from a distance." He said taking the knife away and placing it back where I had taken it from.

"Who said anything about needing to actually use the weapons?" I asked.

"If you're still wanting to be a Runner you'll need to use them. Have you changed your mind?" he asked hopefully.

"No. I still want to be a Runner." I said. "What about this?" I asked picking up a bow. I liked how it felt.

"I thought I said don't touch anything." Minho said coming back with Alby.

"Sorry." I apologized putting it down.

"Now do exactly what you done to Newt when Alby grabs you." He instructed.

I done as he said and he was right, it worked better on Alby.

After training we headed back to the Homestead.

"So you want to use the Bow?" Minho asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." I admitted. "Could you teach me?"

"I could but Alby would be better." He said.

"Would you?" I asked turning to face Alby.

"Sure." He smiled at me. "Just let me know when you're ready."

I smiled back at him.

"Come on time for bed." Newt said leading me to his room again.

I had been sleeping in beside him since I had been attacked. I was still too afraid to sleep alone.

"Minho is going to sleep in your room tonight to see if Jason shows up." Newt told me as we entered his room.

"I wish Nick would believe me." I sighed.

"Hopefully he will soon." Newt said as we got ready for bed.

He turned around as I changed. I was glad my clothes had finally arrived with the supplies and I didn't have to borrow his anymore.

"Goodnight Greenie." He whispered.

"Night." I said snuggling into him.

I felt safe in his arms. I was glad he let me sleep with him. I just hoped Jason would get caught before Newt got tired of me.

**A/N Who do you think/want Allyson to be with?**

**A) Alby**

**B) Newt**

**C) Minho**

**D) Gally**

**E) Thomas (Even though he isn't in the Glade yet)**

**F) Someone else (Say who)**

**F) No one (She doesn't need/want a man)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Not the Greenie any more

**Chapter 4 – Not the greenie anymore**

"Where have you been sneaking off to after dinner?" Gally questioned while we were in the middle of building a new extension on the Homestead.

"Do you think we can finish this by tonight?" I asked pretending I hadn't hear him.

"If we work late maybe but don't avoid the question."

"I'm not." I defended.

"Then answer it."

"I meant I'm not _sneaking off _anywhere." I clarified.

"You do. Every night I see you sneaking out after dinner with Newt and Minho." He Stated. "I'm not the only one who notices, there's some nasty rumours going around about you Greenie."

I sighed. I knew people would eventually start to question what was going on and I knew exactly what they would think.

"It's not what it looks like."

"I know that, but I'm sick of having to listen to shanks wondering when they get a turn."

"What!" I half shouted. "No one is getting a _turn_ with me." I lowered the volume noticing I was attracting attention.

"That's what I said, told them you were happy with me." He smiled.

I elbowed him in the side.

"Why the shuck would you say that?"

"Shoulda seen your face there Greenie." He laughed massaging his side. "That hurt, you been practicing?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He'd better have been joking. I didn't want everyone to think I was with Gally. Or anyone for that matter.

"Practicing what?"

"Hurting people, what else?"

"Whywouldyouthinkthat"

_Wow not like that doesn't sound suspicious or anything_

His eyes widened. "That's what you're doing when you sneak off isn't it? They're training you. "

I was saved from answering by a loud alarm going off somewhere in the Glade. I threw my hands up covering my ears.

"What the suck is going on?" I asked him panicked.

"Calm down, It's just the Greenie alarm." He laughed at my reaction. "Looks like you're not the Greenie anymore."

We made our way over to the box to meet the new Greenie. Maybe now these shanks would actually start calling me Allyson.

While we waited Gally opened his mouth to, I assumed, continue our conversation about my training but he was interrupted by Newt.

"How's work Greenie?" He asked.

"Gally said I'm not the Greenie anymore." I said looking smug. "You can start using my name now."

"You're still the Greenie 'til the box opens." He smiled.

"Which will be when?" I asked.

"In about five minutes." Gally answered. "Do you think it'll be another girl?"

"Probably." Newt answered. "Can't see why they'd send Allyson if they weren't planning on sending others."

"I hope so. Might take some of the attention of me." I voiced my thoughts.

"Unless she's ugly. Well uglier than you." Newt Joked.

"I'm so going to enjoy kicking your ass tonight." I threatened.

"You're not that good yet Greenie."

"So I was right." Gally said proudly.

Newt's jaw dropped. I was glad I wasn't the only one who slipped up.

"Don't say anything." Newt warned.

"Wasn't planning to. She needs it."

"You implying I'm weak?" I asked.

"I'm _implying _that you need to know how to defend yourself."

He was right. The training had given me confidence. I was no longer to afraid to walk around the Glade without a guard but I still had trouble sleeping alone at night.

The box began to open and I curiously walked over hoping it was another girl.

"Somebody help me!" A voice shouted from the box.

I knew before I had even taken a look that it was a boy. I slouched back in disappointment. Many of the Gladers who had been waiting to see the newcomer groaned. Apparently we had all been hoping for the same thing.

Nick began his welcoming speech. I didn't want to stick around. Nothing interesting was going to happen.

"Let's get back to work Gally. I'll see you at Dinner Newt." I said pulling on Gally's arm.

"Actually I have to show the Greenie around. I'm supposed to eat with him until he settles in. It's my job remember, I look after Greenies." Newt answered.

I nodded my head slightly disappointed and made my way back to work with Gally.

_Was that the only reason he had spent so much time with me? It was his job. Now that I was no longer a Greenie would we stop spending so much time together?_

"You can eat with us tonight." Gally offered. "You are one of us remember."

"I know. Let's get this done with."

It was dinner time and the rest of the builders had left to eat but our work on the extension was almost done and I didn't want to leave it before I was finished. Gally stayed with me to help.

"You know we could have done this in the morning." He said.

"I want to get it done tonight. Were almost done." I said.

He sensed I wasn't in the mood for talking and began working with me in silence. It didn't take us to long to get the work done but we had missed dinner. I didn't mind I would just sneak something from the kitchen later when Frypan was asleep.

I leaned against the new structure and looked up at the sky. It was the same every night but I still hadn't gotten used to just how beautiful it was.

"What you thinking about?" Gally asked leaning beside me and looking up.

"It's not real is it?" I asked knowing the answer. "I mean it never changes, no clouds, no rain, It's always perfect. Has it always been like this?"

"Every night since we got here. Day never changes either." He looked down at me.

Slowly he began leaning towards me. My heart hammered in my chest. Was he going to kiss me? Did I want him to? I didn't know. I decided not to stop him to just go with it. I wasn't sure what I wanted but maybe it would clear things up. But I never found out.

"Allyson, you still out here? Ben said you were working late." I heard Newt's voice.

Gally pulled away with a slight groan.

"Almost forgot your training." He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked away leaving me alone.

"I'm just coming Newt?" I shouted watching Gally walk away before heading towards Newts voice.

"Everything alright?" he asked me.

"Everything's fine." I sighed and we headed to meet up with Minho for training.

Maybe it was best Newt interrupted. I wasn't sure of my feelings and until that moment I had never considered Gally as more than a friend. Maybe a kiss would have just complicated things. We did have to work together after all.

"What's wrong with you?" Newt asked as we entered his room.

"Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You haven't been speaking to me." He pointed out. "Your never quiet. Not unless something's bothering you."

"I haven't been quiet. You've just been busy with the _Greenie._" I said.

"You jealous of the Greenie?" He laughed.

"Why would I be?"

"Because I spent time with him today instead of you?"

I ignored him. He was right. I had been so used to spending all my free time with Newt that I was jealous when he had to do his job. Not to mention I was worried that I was only a job to him. I didn't want him to feel obliged to spend time with me. I wanted him to want to spend time with me.

He was one of my few friends and I wanted that friendship to be real.

"I'm not jealous of the Greenie. Minho spends time with the runners and Alby spends time with Nick I don't get jealous of them it's just part of the job. Your job is done with me you need to concentrate on the Greenie." I said.

"You think you were just a job to me?" He tilted his head.

"Wasn't I?"

"I don't need to spend the full month with the Greenie it's just until they get a Keeper."

"Oh." I said understanding. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

We got ready and climbed into bed.

"You were jealous." He whispered into my ear.

"Get over yourself Newt. You're not my only friend here you know."

"No but I'm the best one right?"

"Goodnight Newt."

"Take that as a yes then."

"Take that as a goodnight."

"Don't worry I know you love me really" He kissed my cheek.

My heart fluttered and I started to blush. I was glad the room was dark and he couldn't see the redness in my face. I was so confused. One minute I'm almost kissing Gally the next I'm blushing when Newt kisses my cheek. Who was next? Minho? Alby? These boys were supposed to be my friends. Friends and nothing else. I really needed to sort out how I felt.

"Big headed much?" I yawned trying to hide how I felt.

He just laughed and put his arm around me. "You'll admit it one day. Night Allyson."

I lay awake for hours listening to his breathing. What was I going to do? I couldn't have stupid crushes on every boy who showed the slightest bit of care for me. The glade was making me go crazy. I just hoped this would all low over soon otherwise it was going to cause trouble.

**A/N So this is a fluffy chapter but don't worry they won't all be like this. She isn't going to fall for all the boys she just doesn't know what her feelings mean just yet and is very confused.**

**Thank you to everyone who has Favorited and Followed it means a lot.**

**Special shout outs to**

**PoisonPen19 , iristmr and allisonkdancer for the reviews and answering the question on the last chapter.**

**The Question is still open.**

**Who do you think/want Allyson to be with?**

**A) Alby**

**B) Newt**

**C) Minho**

**D) Gally**

**E) Thomas (Even though he isn't in the Glade yet)**

**F) Someone else (Say who)**

**F) No one (She doesn't need/want a man)**

**Answers so far**

**Newt - 2**

**Gally -1**

**Minho - For a triangle**

**Who would like to see some Allyson/Minho bonding in the next chapter? They haven't had any time alone yet.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Running

**Chapter 5 – Running**

I was finally going to get my revenge. I was sick of the looks he had been giving me when the others weren't around. I had a plan but I needed some help.

I needed to get him to attack me again. I knew I would be able to fight him off this time I wasn't scared anymore, I was strong. My only problem was I needed witnesses. I needed someone to know exactly what I was going to do and not try to change my mind.

That was going to be hard. There was no way they would stand by while I put myself in danger but I had to tell someone. I needed someone to come by with Nick at exactly the right time.

I ran through my options.

_Was there any way I could pull this off without telling my helper exactly what I was doing?_

I could simply say I wanted them to meet me but I didn't know how to get them to bring Nick. Unless I told them exactly what was happening once it was too late for them to stop me.

All day I had done my best to get Jason's attention. It wasn't hard. The creep could hardly take his eyes off me. He really made me sick. Most of the boys in the glade had gotten over the fact that I was a girl but this creep was still as obsessed with me as he had been in the beginning.

By the time dinner came I was ready to set the plan in motion. While everyone went to eat I sneaked into the map room and left a note explaining everything. Then I joined the boy's for dinner.

"What took you so long?" Alby asked.

"I had to give a message to someone." I answered honestly.

"Who?" Minho asked.

"Does it matter?" I said. "It's nothing important."

They dropped the subject leaving me to eat in peace.

"I have to get something from my room, I'll meet you in the usual spot." I said to Minho and Newt after dinner.

I didn't give them time to reply because I needed to be alone. I made my way to one of the window's and waited until they left. I had to time this perfectly.

Once they had gone I sucked in a breath and looked for Jason. He was sitting in a small group near the builders. I had the perfect excuse to talk be near him. I double checked the group making sure Gally was nowhere in sight. He would know something was up if he heard me speaking to the others.

I casually walked past Jason making sure he had his eyes on me. Ben was sitting right in his hearing range so I decided to speak to him.

"Hey Ben, you haven't seen Gally around anywhere have you?" I asked making sure my voice was heard.

"I think he was speaking to Nick about that problem with the new building." He answered me.

"Oh, if you see him can you tell him I went on my walk alone. I really don't want to wait. Tell him i'll be fine and won't need an escort tonight."

"Sure." Ben looked slightly confused.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that I walked off hoping Jason would follow behind.

I was right the creep couldn't resist. He took the first opportunity to get me alone. I smiled slightly as I stepped into the tree line.

This time he waited until I was far enough from the homestead that my screams wouldn't be heard before attacking. Too bad for him enough time had passed and I was certain the others were looking for me by now.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He said revealing himself. "You wanted me to come. I saw the looks you were giving me today. Did you finally realise you've been wasting your time with those shanks."

"I d-don't know w-what you're talking a-about." I fake stuttered trying to sound scared.

"I'm really going to enjoy making you scream."

"Leave me alone. Please. I just wanted some space." I begged. "Don't make me do this."

I tried to make myself cry but it didn't work.

He grabbed my arm and threw me against a tree. I whimpered and tried to beg him to stop. He was pulling at my clothes and I wriggled pretending I was trying my hardest to fight him off. I hoped the others would show up before I actually had to fight him off.

He ripped my top off and I screamed.

"Please stop." I begged.

He laughed.

"You got away the first time but now no one can hear you." He spat at me. "No one is coming to help you this time."

He was too busy pawing at me and gloating that he didn't hear the sounds of someone coming up behind him.

"That's where you're wrong." I smiled. "This time I can help myself."

I brought my knee up hard and flipped him onto the ground. He had confessed to attacking me and had been caught in the act trying to do it again.

I hit him as hard as I could repeatedly until someone pulled me back.

"You got him." I heard Minho say. "It's over."

Baggers were sent for and Jason was hauled off to the slammer. I had won.

"I can't believe you would be so stupid!" Alby shouted. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if you hadn't been found in time.

"Nothing would have happened because I took him down alone. I knew what I was doing!" I shouted back.

"He's right Ally. Your plan had so many holes in it I'm surprised it even worked." Newt looked at my his eyes full of disappointment. "You should have told us what you were doing."

"What so you could talk me out of it? It needed to be done and this was the only way to do it."

"Of course we would have talked you out of it! It was a bad idea." Newt stood up. "You know you'd be the one that would be locked up waiting to be banished if we hadn't found you in time!"

"Why would I be locked up! It was self defence!" I questioned. HE wasn't making any sense.

"Nick didn't believe you the first time around what do you think would have made him believe you this time if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes?" Alby answered.

I thought about it and he was right. Nick didn't like me and didn't trust anything I said.

"It doesn't matter what could have happened because it worked!" I crossed my arms.

"You're right. It worked he can't bother you anymore and clearly you can look after yourself so there's no reason to continue training." Newt said.

"You know that's not my only reason for training." I reminded him.

"To bad you don't trust me enough to help you." He said before walking off.

A tear slid down my cheek. I didn't want to lose Newt over this. He knew why I didn't tell him. It didn't mean I didn't trust him.

"He's right Allyson. You're done with training." Alby said before following him out.

I slowly sat down on my bed. I hadn't slept in here since my first night.

"I suppose you hate me as well?" I asked Minho who had been leaning against the wall not saying a word.

"No." Was all he said.

"I had to do it." I said.

"I know. Just wish you would have told me. I would have helped."

"What?" I thought I had misheard him.

"It's been two months Al. I know you can protect yourself. If you had told me I could have made sure everything went smooth."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had thought he would have been against the plan.

"Really?"

"It was a good plan." He smiled. "You want to go for a run around the glade?"

"Don't you have to be up early?"

"I'm not tired."

"Fine just let me get changed into something more comfortable."

I quickly changed and met Minho outside my room.

We started up a slow pace but soon he picked up the speed. I managed to keep up but was having a harder time than him. That was to be expected since he ran in the maze every day while I built things. I was doing well but after an hour I started to fall behind him. Not by much but he stopped then.

"You ready to head back or do you want to do some training before bed?" He asked me.

"I still get to train?" I asked.

"Just don't tell Alby and Newt." He smiled.

I smiled back glad I wouldn't have to stop my training.

He worked me harder than he had before. This time he wasn't just instructing and demonstrating this time he was fighting against me and he wasn't going easy on me.

I had taken Jason down easily but I struggled against Minho.

He tripped me and I stumbled losing my balance ending up yet again on the ground. He put his hand out to help me up and I took it but I didn't let him help me up instead I used it and pulled him down. I pushed myself over and pinned him down.

"You're getting good at this." He commented.

"I know." I replied with a smug grin on my face letting him up.

"Come on Al we should get to bed." He said while he stood.

We walked back to the homestead quietly trying not to wake anyone. It was really late.

"Thanks for doing this." I said once we got to my room. "Goodnight."

"Night Al." He said as I turned to enter my room. "Enjoy sleeping in while you can."

"What?" I turned to face him.

"You heard me." Was all I got in reply as he walked off.

Was he implying that I was going to become a runner? Did this mean I had proved myself to him?I hoped I was right. Why else would he say that?

I smiled as I got changed and climbed into bed. My bed. This was going to be my first night alone since Jason had attacked me. A lot had changed since I last slept in this room. I had changed.

It took me a while to fall asleep. I was so used to Newt holding me at night that the bed felt empty. I felt lonely.

**A/N Shout out to** **May a Chance, Jasmine SiMing, allisonkdancer and Guest for reviewing. and Thank you to everyone who has Followed and/or Favorited.**

**Answers so far.**

**Newt - 4**

**Gally- 3**

**Minho - 1 and for a triangle.**

**Question is still open let me know what you want.**

** Who do you think/want Allyson to be with?**

**A) Alby**

**B) Newt**

**C) Minho**

**D) Gally**

**E) Thomas (Even though he isn't in the Glade yet)**

**F) Someone else (Say who)**

**G) No one (She doesn't need/want a man)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Pushing them away

**Chapter 6 – Pushing them away**

Still half asleep I reached out for Newt. My eyes darted open when all I found was an empty space. I sat up and rubbed my eyes slightly confused. It wasn't like him to leave without waking me. Then the memories of the night before came flooding back. I was in my own room.

I quickly got up grabbed my things and made my way to the showers hoping no one would be there.

As I was walking through the door I ran straight into Alby.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." I said.

He didn't answer me just pushed past like I wasn't there.

"You're seriously going to ignore me?" I shouted at his back. "I'm sorry for not telling you but it's what I needed to do."

He continued walking pretending he didn't hear me.

"Alby!" I shouted.

He still didn't acknowledge my presence so I gave up and went for my shower.

I stood under the cold water trying to wash as quickly as I could. I didn't like the idea that anyone could walk in at any time even if I was in my own stall.

I shut the water off and began drying myself tears pricking at my eyes threatening to fall. I had hoped Alby would have gotten over it already. I didn't want to lose my friend.

After getting myself ready I headed down for breakfast.

Newt and Alby were sitting together at our usual table. I was surprised to see Minho was there. Usually he would have been in the Maze. Either it was earlier that I had thought or something was going on.

I walked over to the table.

"Why did you ignore me?" I asked Alby bluntly.

He still didn't speak to me.

"Really big of you!" I snapped before taking a seat beside Minho.

"Are you ignoring me too? I asked Newt.

"No." He answered not looking at me. "I just don't want to speak to you right now."

"I done what needed to be done." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm not sorry for doing it."

Neither Alby nor Newt would look at me.

Minho reached over and squeezed my hand knowing I was upset. At least I still had him.

"Why aren't you in the Maze?" I asked.

"Gathering." He answered. "Nick needs all the Keepers there. We're deciding what to do with Jason."

"What happens at our Gathering is none of her business!" Alby spoke up for the first time.

I decided to ignore him. If he wouldn't listen to me then why should I listen to him.

"I thought he would get banished?" I questioned.

Gally had told me when Jason was caught he would be banished so why did they need to have a Gathering?

"He will but we still have to vote on it." Minho answered.

"I said it's none of her business." Alby repeated.

"Actually it is _she_ has a right to know." Minho defended.

"If Alby wants to be a rude shuck-faced git he can! I honestly don't even care anymore." I said angrily. "I'm going to work now. I'll see you later Minho."

I headed down to the Gardens where our latest project was in progress. I might have said I didn't care but really I was hurting and I needed the work to distract me.

"Hey Gally," I greeted when I seen him. "I thought all the Keepers needed to be at the Gathering?"

"It doesn't start for another twenty minutes." He said. "And I needed to see you. What were you thinking putting yourself at risk like that?"

He sounded angry. Great I might just lose him as well.

"I needed to do it!" I defended myself. "He wouldn't have been caught any other way."

"What if you couldn't fight him off? You've had two months of training you're not Invincible. You had no way of knowing you would get away!" He really wasn't happy with me. "Whose stupid plan was it? Why would those slintheads put you in danger like that?"

"It was my idea and it wasn't stupid it worked exactly like I planned!" I raised my voice. "And the others had nothing to do with it!"

"I actually thought you would have been smarter than that Allyson. "

I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it! I have a Gathering to go to. Maybe I'll speak to you later."

I watched as he walked away from me. I held back more tears. _You're stronger than this Allyson pull yourself together!_ I told myself.

I started on my work hoping to distract myself. I had gotten exactly what I wanted but at the cost of three people I cared about. I just hoped they wouldn't stay mad at me forever. I might be strong now but that didn't mean I didn't need my friends.

"Thanks." I heard Ben say from behind me.

"What?" I turned to face him.

"I gave Gally your message last night and now he's pissed at me." He clarified. "So thanks for that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean for you to get dragged into this."

"He'll get over it. Don't worry too much." He patted my shoulder. "They all will. Eventually."

I just nodded and we got on with our work in silence.

When Gally came back from the Gathering I questioned him. All he would tell me is that I got what I wanted. Jason was going to be banished.

I tried getting him to talk to me but he was still mad so I decided to give him some space. Hopefully Ben was right.

It was almost time for the walls to close there were a lot of Gladers around.

Jason was begging for another chance. I could see the fear in his eyes. I didn't have any pity for him. I had begged for him to let me go. I had been terrified but he hadn't cared. He deserved this.

I stood in silence and watched. He looked me in the eyes and apologized he begged me to forgive him. He asked me to save him.

I have to admit it felt good.

I watched as he was pushed out and the doors closed on his screams.

...

By the time I made my way to dinner Newt and Minho were already at our usual table having some sort of hushed argument, I quietly walked up behind Newt.

"It better not be who I think it is! She isn't ready!" I heard him say.

Since I was the only girl in the glade I knew they must have been talking about me.

"I'm not ready for what?" I asked making my presence known.

Minho looked up and smiled.

"Nothing!" Newt snapped.

I walked around and took a seat beside Minho.

"You were talking about me." I stated. "And it didn't sound like nothing."

"It's keeper business." Newt answered clearly still mad at me.

"You sound like Alby and you aren't a Keeper." I pointed out. "If it's about me I want to know."

"It better not be about you." He mumbled.

"What better not be about me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Minho answered looking happy.

Newt didn't look happy about this comment.

I was about to say something when Alex one of the runners came up to us.

"Nick say's your replacing me!" He accused. "Why is he saying that?"

"Because it's true." Minho answered. "You've been getting back early every day and your not putting any effort in anymore."

I raised my eyebrows. This was getting interesting.

"You're making a mistake." Alex warned. "I'm one of the best runners here. You won't find anyone better than me."

"I already have. Is that all you have to say? Because I'm trying to have my dinner in peace."

Alex stormed off.

"You're replacing him?" I asked smiling.

I had a feeling this was what he and Newt had been arguing about, which meant Newt suspected that I was the replacement.

"As soon as my new runner is trained." Minho answered.

"Who is it?" I asked excitement showing in my voice.

"You'll have to wait to find out just like everyone else." He replied.

I frowned at him. I hated waiting.

"You want to go for another run?" Minho leaned over and whispered in my ear once we were finished eating.

I smiled and nodded eagerly.

"What did he just say to you?" Newt asked frowning.

"Nothing." I answered.

"I'm not stupid Ally I know he said something."

"Well it's none of your business." I snapped.

"Whatever." He said before getting up and leaving us alone.

"Does he still hate me?" I asked Minho as we left for our run.

"He doesn't hate you he's just upset." He reassured me.

I nodded and began a slow jog to start off with. I enjoyed running it cleared my head. Nothing worried me while I was running. Soon I began to overtake Minho. I had a feeling he wasn't going as fast as he could.

Suddenly I felt something hit me from behind and I crashed to the ground.

"And I thought you could take care of yourself." Minho commented.

It had been him knocking me down.

"I can. I just wasn't expecting you to do that." I commented still pinned down under him.

"Fight me off then." He said.

I tried to pull my hands free from his grip but he was holding tight.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You've done it before."

"Newt never held me so tight. I can't get away." I sighed. "What does it matter anyway? Jason's gone and I don't think a Griever would pin me down."

"What makes you think you're ever going to see a Griever?" He asked still not letting me up.

"I know you're going to make me a runner." I answered.

"You really are sure of yourself aren't you? Yet you can't even get away from me. How do you ever expect to escape a Griever?"

"Like I said it's not likely one is going to pin me down it's either going to kill me or sting me. Can I get up now?"

"Get up then."

"I will once you let go."

"I'm happy to stay here all night if you can't get away." He smirked.

I twisted my arms as fast as I could. He had loosened his grip while talking to me and I got them loose. I used the opportunity to flip him over and pin him down.

"Your turn." I joked. "Can you get away from me?"

He just laughed at me.

"What's so funny."

"You can't hold me down Al."

"I am though."

"Because I'm letting you. Otherwise you wouldn't stand a chance."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was right he wasn't even trying to push me off.

"We should head back." He said. "Before anyone notices."

"I'm sure everyone knows we're gone. They've seen us leave every night it's nothing new."

"They don't know what we're doing. Alby and Newt will and I'm the one that gets put in the slammer for training you without Nick's permission.

"So it's okay when they're helping." I asked.

"No but Alby will turn me in. They don't like you doing this now. They think you're too confident after you took Jason on alone. It could have gone wrong."

"Come on let's get back then." I said letting him up.

...

Newt was in my room when I got back. He scared me when I walked in.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out. Not that it's your business."

"He's training you to be a runner isn't he?" He accused.

"No! What makes you think that?"

"You're a bad liar Ally. Why do you want to be a Runner so badly? I made sure you got the job you enjoyed even though we both know you would have made a better Med-Jack. I've done everything I can to convince you to drop all the runner Klunk but you still won't give it up. Now he's actually considering sending you out there." He ranted angrily.

"Why are you so against me being a Runner? If Minho believes I'm good enough then that's all that matters! It's not like you even know anything about being a Runner. You have the easiest job here all you do is look after Greenies for a few days and attend Gatherings!" I shouted.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He snapped before leaving the room bumping into Minho on the way out.

"I heard you shouting." Minho said. "You were a bit hard on him don't you think?"

"You're sticking up for him? I thought you wanted me to be a Runner." I said letting the tears fall.

"He never told you how he hurt himself did he?" Minho asked.

"You mean his leg? No he didn't. What's that got to do with anything? What happened?"

"He'll tell you exactly what when he's ready but before he was hurt he was a Runner. One of the best. Go easy on him next time he's just worried about you."

I cried more.

"I don't think there will be a next time. I think he's finally done with me."

"He'll come around soon just give him time."

I nodded and wiped at my tears.

"I hope so." I said as I sat on my bed.

He sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"Want me to stay tonight?" he asked I just nodded and lay down.

He climbed into the bed beside me.

I was pushing everyone away. Alby was ignoring me, Gally was angry with me and Newt probably hated me. I was going to have to work hard to make it up to them.

I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who clicked those favorite and follow buttons you guys are awesome.**

**Thanks to the all the guests, ****Noanora****, ****Sofie****, ****hunniihannah****, ****Jessica**** and Newtie for reviewing.**

**The Question is still open**

**Who should Allyson be with?**

**So far we have**

**Newt-6**

**Gally-10**

**Minho-2**

**Looks like most people are Team Gallyson**

**Even the ship name works out perfectly (Which wasn't planned)**

**Anyone else wan't to share a ship name? **

**There wasn't much of Gally in this chapter but he will be back next chapter (hopefully up tomorrow).**

**Look forward to reading the reviews they make me smile every time.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Feed you to the Grievers

**Chapter 7 – Feed you to the Grievers**

It had been two weeks and Newt still wasn't talking to me. I was making progress with Alby he wasn't ignoring me anymore. Gally wasn't angry anymore but he did make me promise not to put myself in danger ever again.

Minho still hadn't officially confirmed that I was going to be the next Runner but he hinted at it. He was working me extra hard during our training sessions.

We were back working in the gardens apparently the Track-Hoes needed more space to keep their supplies. I felt like all we ever did these days was build things for them. I was sick of being in the garden.

"When can we work somewhere else?" I asked Gally.

"When Zart stops asking for stupid things." He answered.

"That won't be anytime soon. I swear he's just making work for us so he can watch Allyson." Ben laughed. "He can't take his eyes off her.

I looked over to where the Keeper of the Track-Hoes was standing watching us. I shivered. Ben was right he was looking right at me.

"He has no chance." I laughed. "Not my type."

"Oh so you have a type do you?" Gally asked.

"Let me guess wouldn't happen to be the Runner type would it?" Ben questioned nudging me with his elbow.

"I just meant I don't find him particularly attractive." I said answering Gally before turning to Ben. "And you know fine well Minho is just a friend."

"I never mentioned Minho I just suggested that you might like Runners is all." He shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Nah, she prefers us." Gally said. "We're the real men of the glade."

I laughed at this rolling my eyes. He really thought a little too highly of himself.

"Actually I don't like any of you Shanks." I stated.

"Your eye twitched." Gally observed.

"So?" I questioned.

"Your eye twitches when you lie." Ben said. "Which means Allyson has a crush. Come on tell us who is it."

"I do not."

"Eye twitched again." Gally pointed.

"Is it a keeper?" Ben asked.

"No." I said.

"Another eye twitch." Gally laughed.

"It's Zart right?" Ben joked.

"Eww." I answered truthfully.

"Clint?" Gally asked.

"No. Will you give it up already! You're acting like a pair of twelve year olds."

" I know, it's Gally?" Ben laughed.

"No!" I stated.

Ben's jaw dropped. "I was kidding but did you see that twitch. Gally it's you."

"Shut up Ben!" I elbowed him. He was drawing attention.

"Don't worry Allyson no one can resist this." Gally said pointing at himself. "You were bound to fall for me sooner or later."

"Great. Now look what you've done it's going to take me weeks to deflate that head of his!" I growled.

Ben and Gally just laughed.

They continued to joke while I opted to ignore them and got on with my work. I loved them but sometimes I felt like feeding them to the Grievers. Especially when they ganged up on me.

It was almost lunch so I quickly finished up the part I was working on. I was Starving.

I walked ahead of Gally and Ben. They were still teasing me. Somehow they still managed to get to our table before I did. Probably because I stopped to talk to a few people. I sat across from them and ate my lunch. I tried to ignore them but it was impossible.

I looked over at my old table to see Alby and Newt sitting alone deep in conversation. They were laughing at something. I missed them. Every time I looked at them it hurt. I just wished I could find a way to make it up to them.

After lunch we headed back to the gardens.

"Your admirer is still watching you." Ben said nodding towards Zart.

This time I didn't even bother looking. I didn't want Zart to think I was interested.

"If he's making you uncomfortable I can say something." Gally offered.

"Don't. He's not doing any harm." I warned knowing exactly the kinds of things he would say.

"Whatever but if he tries anything with you let me know." He said.

"If he tries anything I'm sure you'll hear his screams from the other side of the glade." I said.

Ben laughed at this.

"He's annoying me." Gally grumbled.

"Just ignore him." I advised.

"I can't. At first it was funny but the Slinthead is really pushing it too far. He's always making excuses to get us to work here just so he can watch you." He growled. "Don't you think it's a little creepy?"

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You should do something about it. Can't have him eyeing up your woman like this on a daily basis." Ben joked.

"I'm not anyone's woman!" I pointed out.

"You're right Ben I should." Gally answered.

"Don't you dare do anything." I warned him. "Ben tell him you were joking."

Neither of them were listening to me. Gally was drawing daggers at Zart and Ben looked amused. I gently slapped Bens arm indicating that it wasn't funny. I didn't want Gally causing trouble.

"I mean it Gally just ignore him."

Gally looked at me with an amused smirk on his face.

"Either I go over there and make sure he never looks at you again or you can make it clear to him you aren't interested."

"You don't own me Gally, he can look wherever he wants." I narrowed my eyes at him. "And I'm clearly ignoring him. I think it's pretty clear I'm not interested."

"I never said I did. I just don't like the way he looks at you and he doesn't seem to be getting your message." Gally pointed out.

"Well I can't be any clearer." I said. "If he doesn't get it then that's his problem."

"Yes you can."

"I can what?" I questioned him.

"Make it clearer." He said with a mischievous smile.

"What are you planning?" I asked cautiously.

He never answered me but I could tell he had an idea and by the look on his face I had a feeling I wouldn't like it.

"Gally whatever you're thinking about don't do it." I said.

He looked up at Zart again then smiled at me and grabbed my arm. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked. I hadn't expected him to do that. Sure he had come close to doing it before but then we were alone. Now I could feel the eyes of every Glader nearby. I heard a few whistles and some rude comments.

I slowly pulled away.

"You ever do something like that again and I swear I'll feed you to the Grievers." I whispered trying to hide a smile.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I won't if you can honestly say you didn't like it."

"I didn't." I lied.

Be bent down and whispered in my ear. "Your eye twitched."

That stupid eye always gives everything away. I frowned at him but he just smiled.

"It worked." Ben chimed in. "He stopped staring at you."

I looked over to where Zart had been watching me and Ben was right. He was looking anywhere but at me.

I ignored Gally for the rest of the day pretending to be mad at him. He wasn't making it easy for me. Every so often he would lean into me and whisper in my ear. I pretended he wasn't having any effect on me but he knew it was an act.

...

By dinner time rumours had circled all around the Glade. Could these boys not keep anything to themselves?

"I'm not sitting with you. I'm still mad." I told Gally. "I'm not happy with you either Ben you've been encouraging him all day."

"How long do you think her little huff will last?" Ben jokingly asked Gally.

"She'll be in my room begging for more by tonight." Gally answered.

"In your dreams maybe." I said.

He started to say something but I walked away. I wanted to have the last word. I looked around for Minho and found him arguing with one of the Runners at a table in the corner. I waited until the boy left then made my way over to him. He didn't look happy.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Anthony quit." He told me. "I'm down two runners now."

"Then you'd better announce Alex's replacement soon." I said smiling.

I was confident that it was me. He had been dropping plenty of hints since getting rid of Alex.

"I know. Can you wait here for five minutes while I speak to Nick?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

He got up and left me alone. I started eating my dinner but ended up playing with it more than anything. I was excited and anxious.

He didn't take long.

"he's calling a gathering once everyone has finished eating." He told me.

"Have you go any ideas who to replace Anthony with?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I have a few ideas."

"Like who?"

"You'll know when I decide." He laughed. "You're way to nosey for your own good."

"I am not." I defended. "I just like to know what's going on."

He laughed at me and continued eating his dinner. After eating in silence he looked over at me.

"Why aren't you sitting with Gally and Ben today?" He asked.

"Why aren't you sitting with Alby and Newt?" I answered him with his own question.

"I had to speak to Anthony then you sat down. Couldn't exactly just walk away from you could I? So why did you sit with me."

"If you don't want to sit with me you could have just said."

"I didn't say that did I?" He defended. "Now stop avoiding the question."

"They were bugging me." I shrugged.

He didn't get a chance to reply because Nick chose that moment to announce the gathering. Minho left after making me promise to wait here so I would be easy to find once he was done.

It didn't take long for Ben to join me.

"What do you think that's about?" He asked.

"I know what it's about." I bragged.

"What?"

"None of your business."

"Come on Allyson just tell me."

I just stuck my tongue out at him.

He spent the next half an hour trying to get me to tell him what was going on. I didn't cave. I loved winding him up.

I wondered why it was taking so long. Surely half an hour was plenty of time to announce a new Runner.

"You have to come with me." I heard Newt's voice from behind me.

It's the first time he has spoken to me since I shouted at him.

I quickly stood up and followed him out waving goodbye to Ben.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as we walked together.

"I'm not interested Allyson."

"I was angry that night, we both were and it's not like I knew what had happened to you. If I had known I would have never said those things."

"You still don't know what happened to me so stop pretending you do." He snapped.

"You hurt yourself in the Maze. I know that. Minho told me you were a Runner. I know you don't want me to be a Runner because you don't want a Griever to attack me as well."

"Like I said you don't know anything."

"Then tell me."

"Why should I? It's none of your business."

"I hate not talking to you. I'll do anything to make it up to you." I begged.

"We don't have time for this." He said as he pushed open the door and held it open for me.

I walked in and waited.

Nick told me to take a seat beside Alby. I quickly sat down my heart racing.

"Minho would you like to explain to Allyson why she was called in?" Nick asked.

Minho stood up.

"You have been called in because you have been chosen as a Runner. Your training will begin first thing in the morning." He announced before sitting down.

I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. I looked around the room no one looked shocked at this announcement but since they had been here for half an hour I suspected that they had all known already.

"If that is everything we have to discuss tonight then you are all free to go." Nick said standing up and exiting the room.

Everyone filed out after him.

"You finally got what you wanted. I hope you're happy." Newt said before brushing past me.

He didn't seem happy about the news but that was to be expected since he never wanted me to become a Runner.

Soon it was only Minho, Gally and I left in the room. I threw my arms around Minho's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." I squealed.

"You actually wanted this?" Gally snapped. "I fought to keep you with us. I thought you were happy with us."

"I was happy but that doesn't mean I want to spend the rest of my life trapped here."

"Neither do I but you don't see me running around in that death trap." He walked out not giving me a chance to answer.

"A few people were against it." Minho told me as we left the room together.

"Let me guess. Gally, Newt and Alby?" I said.

"Actually Alby wasn't. Clint, Winston and Zart were against." He told me.

I was surprised at that. I hadn't expected Alby to like the idea.

Minho told me he was going to skip the training that night since I would get plenty in the morning and he didn't want me to be tired so he walked me to my room before disappearing into his.

It was still early and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without going for a run first so I decided to go alone.

I was just about to leave the Homestead when Ben came running up to me.

"I heard they made you a Runner."

"Word does travel fast around here." I laughed.

"What's Gally think about it?"

"You haven't seen him?"

"No I thought he was with you until I saw you come out alone."

"He's not happy." I sighed.

"Didn't think he would be. Where you going?" he asked.

"I was going to take a run around the Glade. You can come if you want."

"Uh sure." He shrugged.

He wasn't as fast as I had become so I slowed my pace for him. He was slightly out of breath by the time we were done our laps.

"You're not too bad. Maybe one day you can be a Runner." I joked.

"Like that's ever going to happen." he laughed.

"You never know." I said. "I think I'm going to head up to bed now. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and I made my way to me room.

"When I said I was going to skip training I didn't mean you had to do it yourself." I heard Minho say as I stepped in.

He was lying on my bed.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"I saw you leaving and I followed you because I didn't want you out alone but I saw you running with Ben so thought I'd just wait for you here." He explained. "How was he?"

"You do know I will eventually have to run alone in the Maze?" I laughed. "And he was alright why?"

"You can't hurt any Gladers in the Maze." He joked.

"Why were you asking about Ben?"

"No reason just curious." He smiled at me.

"You're thinking about it aren't you." I smiled.

"Thinking about what?" He faked innocence.

"Making him a Runner."

"He seemed to keep up with you no problem." He smiled.

"So you are thinking about it?"

"key word there is thinking Al." He pointed out. " Doesn't mean I'm going to pick him so don't say anything to anyone."

" I won't."

"You should get some sleep. We're up early." He said getting up off my bed.

"Goodnight Minho."

"Night Al."

With that he left me alone.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a loose top and quickly climbed into bad. I was excited to start my training in the morning and hoped I would fall asleep quickly.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who had read this story.**

**Thanks to all the Guests, ****author-fan2012****, ****amillipede****,** **Amelie Williams****, ****Greenie****, ****WICKED**** and ****leigh**** for Reviewing.**

**So far we have**

**Newt - 13**

**Gally - 11**

**Minho - 7**

**Thomas - 2**

**Thomas has been voted in and Newt has over taken Gally.**

**A few things have still to happen before Thomas arrives but what do you think Allyson will think about him when he does?**

**Let me know what you think. Your reviews make my day.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Maze

**Chapter 8 – The Maze**

Minho came into my room early to wake me up for my first day in the Maze. He told me that he had to get me up earlier than the others because this was training and he still had to show me a few things before going into the maze.

We went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and make something for lunch since we would be in the maze.

After we finished eating Minho took me to the map room.

He handed me a bag.

"They sent some running supplies for you since we didn't have anything for girls here." He informed me.

I opened the bag to see running shoes and clothes.

"You could have brought this upto my room so I wouldn't have to get changed." I said pulling off my top.

"What are you doing?" He asked quickly turning around. "I was going to leave to give you some privacy."

"It's not like you haven't seen me in a bra before." I pointed out as I changed into the sports bra. "And this way you can still explain things and we don't have to waste time while I get changed."

"I was a little preoccupied trying to stop you from killing Jason last time. This is different." He admitted.

"We're friends Minho. I trust you not to peak." I rolled my eyes but since he was facing the other way he couldn't see me. "Now tell me what I need to know."

"Well you'll have to pick a weapon to take just in case we run into any problems, not that they would really do anything against a griever but it's better to have something."

"Alby only gave me two lessons with the bow before we fell out."

"Take it anyway so you can get used to running with it. I'll get Nick to tell Alby to give you lessons."

"Okay. I'm ready now you can turn around."

He turned to face me and picked up something from the table. It looked like a belt of some sort. He walked over and put it on around my waist then took my hand and lead me over to the weapons. I picked up the quiver and strapped it to my back. I also chose the bow I had used for practice.

Minho was picking up some knives which he brought over to me. I gave him a questioning look. I had never used knives before.

"I'd prefer it if you had a back up weapon." He said sliding the knives into slots on the belt. "I'll show you how to use the later but you should get used to running with them.

The other Runners began to arrive. Some of them gave me encouraging advice befor we headed outside and split up.

Minho and I made our way to one of the openings while the others split off to go to the others.

"Once the doors open we start running. You have to keep up with me and no matter what I tell you to do in here you listen okay?" He looked over to me.

I nodded. I was ready for this.

The doors began opening and we ran.

Occasionally Minho would stop to take notes and explain what he was doing.

I had thought the running I had done in the glade would have prepared me for this but I was wrong. It was hard but I didn't complain, this was what I had wanted and I was determined to prove everyone who doubted Minho's decision, wrong.

We stopped to rest and have lunch.

"So how do you like it so far?" He asked sitting on the ground across from me.

"It's harder than I thought it would be but I can handle it." I said leaning back against the wall.

"It gets easier."

"Don't you get lonely out here?" I asked.

"I'm used to being alone, it doesn't bother me. You worried about being lonely out here?"

"No it's just going to be different. I'm so used to Ben and Gally annoying me all day." I laughed. "Suppose I'll probably enjoy the peace for once.

"What's going on with you and Gally anyway?" He asked me.

"I think he's fell out with me." I answered. "But its okay, he can never stay mad at me."

"That's not what I meant, I heard someone say you were kissing him in the gardens yesterday."

"Oh that."

"So what's going on?" He pressed.

"Zart wouldn't stop staring at me and he was making up a load of stupid reasons to have the Builders in the gardens." I answered. "Gally was just doing it to get him to stop, well I think that's why."

I didn't want to tell Minho how I felt about Gally until I knew whither not Gally liked me. I wasn't even sure exactly how I felt about Gally, I didn't know how to explain.

Minho laughed.

"A lot of those slintheads stare at you all day, it's not just Zart."

"How would you know, you're out here all day."

"Newt told me and they do it at night when I'm there."

"So he can talk about me but not to me?" I huffed. "I've tried everything and the bloody Slinthead still won't speak to me."

"He's only mad because he cares about you and you hurt him."

"He's hurting me, he promised me he'd never let anyone hurt me again but he's the one who hurts me." I wiped a small tear away hoping he hadn't seen it.

"He'll come around." Minho said coming over to me and helping me up. "We need to get back to work."

He pulled me in for a quick hug before we started up running again.

By the time we got back to the Glade I was exhausted but we still had work to do making maps. Minho helped me map the section we had run then we put our weapons back.

"I'm going to go tell Nick you need Alby to show you how to use the bow. I'll see you at dinner." He said leaving me alone.

I left the Map Room and made my way over to the showers, I was covered in sweat from running all day and I needed to wash before going for dinner.

After my shower I got changed into some fresh clothes and headed down to dinner.

I felt someone grab me from behind and lift me up.

"How's my favourite Runner?" I heard Ben say. "Did the first day go well?"

"It was good. Now put me down shank." I said.

He let go of me and I turned to face him. Gally was standing behind him.

"We missed you today." Ben said.

"You don't look like you missed me." I said to Gally.

"I'm not talking to you."

I pouted and gave him my best puppy eyes.

"You just did."

I saw a hint of a smile appearing on his face but he quickly covered it up.

"I'm not falling for those eyes again." He said still hiding his smile.

"You smiled." I said.

"I did not."

"Yes you did." Ben said laughing. "No one can resist that face."

He pinched my cheek and I swatted him away.

Gally gave in and pulled me into a hug. I knew he wouldn't stay mad at me. I smiled as I hugged him back.

We sat together at dinner and talked. It had only been a day but I had missed them even if they did get on my nerves.

"We don't have to work in the gardens anymore." Ben said. "Zart says they have everything they need now that you're gone."

"That's great." I smiled. "Now you guys can get some real work done."

After dinner Ben asked me if I wanted to go for another run around the Glade and I happily agreed. It was nice to get to spend time with him. Minho joined us and I noticed he was keeping an eye on Ben to see how he was doing.

"Alby's going to start training you tomorrow." Minho informed me once we finished running.

"I can't wait to learn." I said. "But I have to get some sleep I'm exhausted after all this running."

I yawned and said goodnight to Minho and Ben before heading up to my Room.

I had just pushed open my door when Gally shouted me.

"Can I talk to you before you go to bed?"

"Uh yea come on in." I waved towards my room.

I closed the door behind me and turned to see what he had to say but he didn't say anything he just pushed me up against the door and brought his lips down onto mine and kissed me.

I snaked my arms up around his neck kissed him back.

I don't know how long it lasted but eventually he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. I was speechless.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He whispered.

In response I kissed him. He picked me up and carried me over to my bed then lay me down beside him still kissing me. He parted my lips with his tongue and began exploring my mouth.

I still wasn't entirely sure about how I felt towards him but I knew there was something there.

He pulled away from me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Allyson." He said moving to get up but I grabbed his hand.

"Please stay."

He lay back down and I snuggled into him falling asleep easily.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read this story and Favorited/Followed or Reviewed you guys are amazing. **

**I hope Team Gallyson enjoyed this chapter it was especially for you.**

**I don't have time to count the votes today (I'll get that next time) but I think Gally has pulled ahead again. Keep the reviews and Votes coming in.**

**Next chapter should be up soon and it's a good one.**


	9. Chapter 9 - I'll never leave you

**Chapter 9 – I'll never leave you**

"Tell Minho you're sick, he can get someone else to run your section." Gally said trying to convince me to stay.

"Gally, you know I can't this is the first day that no one will have to run more than one section the rest of the Runners won't be happy with me if I take the day off." I told him as I finished getting ready.

"I feel like I don't get to spend enough time with you, now that you're a Runner I hardly see you."

"You'll see me when I get back, I have to go now."

I left him in the room and left to get breakfast and make something to take into the maze for lunch. When I got there Minho and Ben were already there talking.

"Whatever you do don't get lost, try to come back early even if it means you don't complete the section. We can't afford to lose you." Minho advised him.

"I've got the route memorised and I have the map in my bag I'll be fine." Ben said.

It was Ben's first day running alone. I remembered how concerned Minho was on my first day he had asked me to only do half a day to make sure I didn't get lost.

"He'll be fine Minho." I said walking up to them. "He was trained by you and he knows what he's doing."

"I hate when I have to send someone alone for the first time. I hope I don't have to replace any runners again I end up worrying all day." Minho said.

Ben handed me some food and I quickly ate up then we walked together to the Map Room to collect out weapons.

I had been training with Alby for two months now and I was becoming a good Archer but I was still nowhere near as good as he was. The training sessions were great they gave us a chance to talk and although we weren't as close as we used to be we were becoming friends again.

I gathered up my bow and knives then said my goodbyes to Minho and Ben and headed out to the south door to wait for them to open.

After a few hours of running and taking notes on my section I stopped to take a break for lunch. I had just finished eating when I heard something so I stood up and loaded my bow ready to shoot and run if I saw anything. I had been running for two months and had luckily never run into a griever. The sound got louder, whatever it was; it was it was getting closer.

I saw something coming around the corner and shot the arrow before I saw who it was. He was lucky I missed.

"What the shuck are you doing in the maze!" I shouted at him furious. "You're lucky you didn't get shot."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Gally said.

"This is against the rules. Nick is going to be furious when he finds out."

"They'll never know."

"I have a job to do you have to go back to the Glade now and hope you don't get caught." I told him turning to walk away.

"Wait, I can't go back. I don't know the way, I was following you but you were too fast so I couldn't catch up until you stopped."

I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed him.

"I don't have time to take you back; I have to finish running my section!" I snapped.

"Then let me run with you."

I was beyond furious that he had followed me, it was dangerous and now my work would suffer because he was slower and I couldn't leave him behind.

"If you ever follow me in here again it won't be the Grievers you have to worry about 'cause I'll kill you myself, got it." I warned.

He nodded and we began running at a slower pace than I usually did.

We were on our way back to the Glade and I still wasn't happy with him. I hadn't been able to get the full section done because he had been slow.

We were passing a turn off when something caught my eye, I usually wouldn't have looked in since I had already checked this dead end on my way into the maze but I noticed something wrong. The wall was damaged and a large hole had appeared in the last few hours so I grabbed Gally's arm to stop him.

"What is it?" He asked.

I pointed to the wall.

"It wasn't like that earlier; I should check it out before we go back."

"How long before the doors close?"

I checked my watch.

"An hour, come on we'll be quick were close to the doors anyway only a fifteen minute run from here."

I was about to take a step towards the hole when I heard it, The whirring and clicking sounds I hoped I would never hear. I looked back to where we had come from on our way back and saw the Griever coming around the corner.

"Gally Run!" I shouted grabbing his hand and running towards the Glade but the griever chased us.

I was sure we were going to make it. We only had another ten minutes before we would reach the glade. I just hoped it wouldn't follow us through the doors.

Suddenly Gally lost his footing and fell. I tried to pull him up and he winced.

"I think I broke something, you have to leave me Allyson."

"I'll never leave you."

I armed my bow and began shooting at the creature that was coming at us but my arrows had no effect on the beast.

I reached back for another arrow and found nothing, I was out. I threw the bow at the Griever and pulled out two knives from my belt.

The griever lunged for us and I attacked fighting it off with my knives. I wasn't doing well. My slashes were useless and I couldn't stop its blows. The knives were becoming slippery with my blood. I couldn't fight it off.

One of the limbs him me in the stomach sending me flying back into the maze wall leaving Gally un protected with no weapons.

It didn't attack him like it had me it stung him and he screamed out in pain before losing consciousness. I expected the griever to come after me again but it just turned and left like its sole purpose for attacking had been to sting him.

I crawled over to him and tried to wake him but it was useless, I needed to get him back to the Glade and get him the serum otherwise we were both going to die out here.

He was too heavy to carry even if I had been at my full strength. I got to my feet and grabbed him by the wrists then began dragging him back to the Glade. Progress was slow but we had time. If I could just get us into view of the doors someone might see us and help me.

I pulled him around the last corner and I saw the doors, someone was there waiting. I heard them shout but I coudn't make out what had been said.

I was feeling light headed and was covered in my own blood. I woudn't be able to go much farther. I dropped to the ground weak as two figures ran up to us.

"It's alright Al, I've got you." I heard Minho say before everything went black.

...

"There's nothing I can do, she's lost too much blood." Clint said sadness in his voice.

Alby nodded at him and left the room. He and Allyson had only started to reconnect and now he wouldn't have the chance. He had wasted so much time being angry at her and he regretted it.

"Then give her mine, we can't let her die." Minho shouted watching as Alby walked away.

"We don't know if your bloods a match. We don't know anyone's blood type."

"There must be something." Minho kicked a chair over in anger.

He didn't want to have to watch his friend die. He felt responsible, he was the one that made her a Runner, he was the reason she was in the maze in the first place. If he had just listened to the others she would have been safe in the glade working as a builder.

"Please do something Clint." Ben begged. "Just try, she's my best friend I can't lose her."

"Don't you think if there was anything I could do I would have done it?" Clint said.

He didn't want her to die either but he wasn't trained, He didn't know what he was doing most of the time and he had never had to save someone who had been as badly injured as Allyson.

The door burst open.

"This is your fault." Newt shouted at Minho. "I told you not to let her in the Maze but you wouldn't listen."

"If you came here to shout at him you can leave." Clint said in warning. "This is hurting us all and he isn't the only one who voted her in."

"He's right." Minho said. "This is on me."

"It's what she wanted Minho." Ben said tears beginning to appear. "She always wanted to be a Runner. Don't blame yourself."

"He should because what she really wanted was to get out of here and now she never will." Newt said venom in his voice.

"And do you know what she wanted more than that?" Ben glared at Newt. "She wanted you to forgive her. Do you know how many times she cried over you? Because I've lost count. You never cared about what she wanted."

Newt didn't answer him instead he made his way over to the bed she was lying on, dying. He had wasted so much time being mad at her for something so stupid. All he wanted was for one more chance to make it up to her, to prove to her she cared but he never would now. Alby had told him what Clint had said, that there was nothing he could do to save her.

"Is there a way we could find out her blood type?" Ben asked desperate to find something.

"If there is, I don't know it." Clint admitted sadly.

"There must be.." Ben began but was cut off with a sharp agonising pain in his head.

He screamed and clutched at his head falling to the ground.

None of the others knew what was going on.

...

_Ben was sitting with Allyson in an office, Ben didn't like the woman who was talking to them. He was sick of her and her stupid experiments._

_"The bond between the two of you is incredible; it will be interesting to see how you react when you don't remember each other." The woman said._

_"I'll never forget my brother." Allyson said looking at the woman as if she was crazy._

_"You will forget everything dear but it's all for a good cause, we've been over this. You are both vital in our research your blood is rare and you are the only twins we were able to get." She said. "You don't understand how special you are, you could be the key to the cure. Don't you want the world to see you as the one whose blood saved them?"_

_"We came here to say we want to leave." Ben said. "We have had enough of this. We don't want any part of it."_

_"It's too late for that. You will begin the next phase of tests in the morning." The woman said to Ben._

_"You're not making him disappear like the others. You've taken enough of the people I care about." Allyson said standing up and taking Ben's hand. "We are leaving now."_

_"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The woman said pressing a button on the desk._

_Four large men entered the room and split them up._

_"Take him to medical for the swipe and make sure she doesn't interfere." The woman said._

_Two of the men dragged Ben out of the room. He tried to fight them of but he couldn't. He could Hear Allyson screaming for him but he couldn't get away._

_"Don't forget me." Ben shouted hoping she could hear. "Don't let them make you forget."_

...

Ben shot up from the ground the pain gone but the memory still fresh in his mind.

"Give her my blood!" He shouted.

"Ben calm down, something happened to you, you need to relax. We can't give her your blood, we don't know if you have the same type." Clint said pushing him down.

"It was a memory." Ben said. "I remembered something. You can give her my blood. It's the same, I know it is."

Clint looked confused.

"What did you remember?" Newt asked him.

"Allyson, She's my sister and we both have the same blood type, I'm sure of it." Ben said. "Hurry, she needs the blood now."

Clint rushed around gathering everything he needed. He wasn't entirely sure about how to transfer blood but he had the supplies and a vague idea how to do it. He just hoped he wouldn't mess this up.

Ben and Allyson were ready for the transfer so Clint got to work and done the best he could praying it would work.

After the transfusion was done Clint asked everyone to leave telling him that he would let them know how she was soon.

"Did you remember anything else?" Newt asked Ben.

Ben told Newt and Minho everything. He didn't fully understand what had happened but he guessed that in the end he was being taken away so they could send him to the Maze.

"I hope it really was a memory." Minho said. "I hope your blood saves her."

"It was. I know it was." Ben said.

...

I didn't know where I was and I panicked when I woke up. The last thing I remembered was being attacked by a griever. What had happened?

"Welcome back." Clint said from beside me.

I turned to face him. He had a huge grin on his face. He leaned forward and gently hugged me.

"You really scared us." He continued. "We thought you were going to die."

"Where's Gally?" I said trying to sit up.

"He's going through the changing. Jeff's with him don't worry just lie back and rest." He said making me lie down.

"How did we get back?" I asked.

"You dragged Gally and Minho saw you when you came into view of the Glade. He and Ben got you out of the Maze." He explained. "You almost died."

"Where is everyone?" I was surprised no one had been here to see me.

"I sent them away, you feeling up for some visitors?" He asked me. "If you want I can tell them you're awake or you can use this opportunity to have some peace."

I didn't get a chance to make that choice because the door opened and Ben's voice came through.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Did what work?" I wondered.

"Allyson you're awake." He rushed over and pulled me into him.

I winced. I was glad he cared but his hug was hurting me.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad you're alive. Don't ever scare me like that again." His smile huge. "I love you."

"Uh, I love you to Ben but like a..."

"Brother?" He finished for me.

"Yea."

"That's because I am." He smiled.

"What?" I said shocked, how could he possibly know something like that.

He started explaining about his memory.

It explained why we got along so well and why I hadn't felt the slightest bit of attraction to him.

"Clint." I head Minho shout from outside the door. "How is she?"

"Do you want me to tell him to come back later?" Clint asked but I shook my head.

I needed to see him.

"Come see for yourself." Clint shouted back and the door opened.

Minho ran to me when he saw me awake.

"I'm so sorry Al. I should have never made you a Runner." He apologized. "This is all my fault."

"Don't you dare try to replace me, this wasn't your fault." I told him.

"Ally?" I looked around behind Minho to see Newt had come to see me.

I gave him a small smile and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry for everything Ally. I swear I'm going to make it up to you." He whispered only loud enough for me to hear. "I'm never letting you go again; you mean the world to me Ally."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I wrapped my arms around him. It was painful to move but I was too happy at that moment to care.

"I'm sorry to." I whispered back. "I should have never said any of those things."

"Stop keeping Al to yourself Newt," Minho said pulling me to him.

"I think Allyson should be getting some rest. She's been through a lot and she's not fully recovered yet." Clint said. "You can all come visit tomorrow. Now get out."

I said goodbye to the boys and they all promised to come back.

"I need to clean you up again and change your bandages so the wounds don't get infected." Clint told me before beginning to unwrap the bandages on my arms.

I was horrified by what I saw. My arms had been sliced up some of the cuts were so deep that they had been stitched.

"This will hurt." He warned before starting to clean my arms.

I shut my eyes and tried to block out the pain.

He began putting on the fresh bandages.

"They'll never fully heal, will they?" I asked.

"You're going to have some nasty scars but it looks worse than it is. There are only a few really deep ones. It's your stomach that's worse. I had trouble stitching it, which is going to make it worse." He said. "I need to check that as well."

I nodded at him and sat up swinging my legs off the bed to make it easier for him.

I remembered being hit in the stomach and knocked into a wall but I don't remember feeling it being cut open.

He hadn't made a move to check the wound so I gave him a questioning look.

"You have to take your top off or I can't get to it."

I slowly did as he said. I wasn't comfortable being this exposed and I tried to cover up with my sore arms.

"You don't have to worry about me checking you out Allyson, You're not my type." He smiled.

"I thought I was everyone here's type." I answered confused.

"Not me. I like someone else."

"But I'm the only..." Then realisation hit me.

Clint was saying he didn't like girls.

"You finally get it?" He smiled finishing cleaning up my stomach before taking a look at my back. "It's mostly bruising here but there's a few scrapes."

He wiped up the scrapes then put on a fresh bandage.

"That's you all done. Want me to help you get changed into something fresh?"

"It'd be great if you could." I said and he helped me into some clean clothes.

"Who do you like?" I asked him curiously once I was back in the bed.

"Who do you like?" He asked back.

"Gally. I thought that was obvious."

"Is that it 'cause to me it looks like you like someone else maybe two someones." He said raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that? And you didn't answer my question."

"It's obvious by the way you look at them, I'm not the only one whose noticed."

"You still haven't answered me."

"I'll tell you when you're ready to tell me." He said.

I didn't say. The truth was he was right. I knew what was between Gally and I was strong but I couldn't deny the feelings I had for two of my friends. I just wasn't ready to say anything out loud.

"Get some rest. I've got to go check on Gally and let Jeff get some rest. Goodnight Allyson."

"Goodnight Clint, Thank you for everything today. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

Clint left me and I lay back trying to get some sleep.

**A/N I'm so happy to have so many amazing readers. I haven't updated for a while until last night and even then it was a really short chapter and not one of the best so I thought you guys deserved this now. It's the longest one I have written. I hope you all like it.**

**Votes so far**

**Newt – 21**

**Gally – 20**

**Minho – 10**

**Thomas – 2**

**Zart – 1 (Bob I would love to know why you chose Zart)**

**What do you think is going to happen now that Gally has been stung?**

**It wont be too long until Thomas arrives. How do you think Allyson will feel about him?**

**I hope to update every couple of days as I am currently writing some original fiction on WP (Harley_Quinn_18) so I am going between this and my new story and trying to keep them both updated regularly. **


End file.
